Cherry Blossoms
by Cato Yugi
Summary: No summary, guys. Just a one-shot.


In the Magical Kingdom, everything was peaceful. It's people relishing in its bliss, content with no bloodshed. It has been a couple of years since their king and the Girl of Destiny restore the Akuto and connected both of their worlds together. Yes, there has been some bumps, misunderstandings, an almost full scale war, Yumemi being kidnapped by Gntarl and a couple of human factions in her world a couple of times but there has been joy. Munto has kept his word that when he returns to see her again, he began to court her. Yumemi began to visit the kingdom as she could during her high school years before finally graduating at the top of her class next to Takekashi. Munto's signet around her left ring finger was replace by an engagement ring that belong to his mother.

The Magical Kingdom rejoice to see the Girl of Destiny who had save their lives so many times during the Akuto Crisis and restoring the Akuto balance as its queen. A joyous occasion, under a cherry blossom tree. The pink petals casting a scenery that can not be describe in words. Suzume was feeling the love mode that she trying to play match-maker between Ichiko and Munto's general, Rui. A sight to behold, one that left Rui on the ground and a fuming Ichiko holding a dinner knife at his throat. With a warning glare at her friend, Suzume treated back to her husband but that didn't stop her working on other ways to get those two together in the near future. Munto and Yumemi could help but laugh, shaking their heads at their friends' antics.

* * *

"Lady Ryuely!"

The person in question turn her lavender hair head around seeing Rui jogging up to her. Waiting for him to catch up, she waited for him to speak.

"Have you seen Lady Yumemi?" he asked.

"No, isn't she suppose to be in bed rest?" Ryuely answered.

"Shuza specifically said for her to not get out of bed in her condition. Why did Munto have to go a diplomatic mission to the UN now of all times?!" Rui whined, pulling some of his blue hair out of his head. "I already sent Ichiko and the others to look for her."

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Munto is returning as we speak," patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Thank goodness, maybe he can get her back into their bedroom." Nodding his thanks, he left the prophetess to continue his search. She felt a someone pulling on her skirt.

"Lady Ryuely, will Yumemi be ok?" Her apprentice, Toche, asked.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. Now, why don't we go and greet our King." Holding out her pupil's hand, they continue toward their destination.

Meanwhile, a young woman slowly made her way down a path behind the palace. Stopping to take a breather, she look out into the sky and seeing the Akuto Pillar. Squinting her eyes a bit, she could make out a ship coming out of the golden light. With her lips smiling, she continue down the path.

* * *

"Why is it, when I come back, everyone is in a frenzy?" Munto asked, looking at Ryuely and Toche. Munto was surprise everyone was avoiding him as if they fear his wrath.

"Well, you could say Lady Yumemi disobey Shuza's strict order," the prophetess answered. Rubbing a hand through his wild hair, he let out a groan. _Please don't let it be one of Suzume's tricks!_

"What did she do this time?" The trio walk down an open corridor that connects to a garden. He stumble back as he felt something slam into him. Looking down, he saw Suzume on the ground, smiling cheekily at him.

"Oh, welcome back!" Suzume brush her clothes off, gave a quick bow, and sprinted behind them. He frown when she didn't address him but brush it off.

"Yumemi, where are you?" she yelled. Now that caught his attention.

"She was suppose to be in bed rest but now we can't find her. I was only inform of it a while ago before you arrive," Ryuely said. Her king let out a groan.

"I swear that woman will be the death of me. Just tell everyone to stop their search," waving his hand nonchalantly at them, he left them with confuse expressions.

* * *

Walking down a path, Munto turn a corner. Finally, he reach his destination, the grass swaying beneath his feet as the large cherry blossom in the center guarding her charge. Pink petals litter the ground as he slowly approach the tree. His gold eyes look over the young woman who was lying against the tree's trunk, asleep. He couldn't help but reminisce how she convince him to have the tree in their wedding ceremony. He could clearly see Yumemi in a beautiful ivory satin gown, a simple white blossom adorn her hair. It wasn't her beauty that impacted him that day, no it was her spirit that he could oh so clearly see. Her spirit was filled with love and it only for him.

Bending his large frame under the low hanging branches, he knelt down beside his queen. Moving a hand over her cheek ever so gently, she stir under his touch. Blinking her eyes slowly, green eyes stare at him.

"I wondering when you were going to find me," she said, touching his hand. Whenever Munto returns from diplomatic missions, Yumemi would be waiting for him under the cherry blossom tree. It has begin a tradition for them. Even Munto would sometimes wait for her whenever she returns from visiting her world instead of waiting in their bedroom.

"You are suppose to be in bed," he scolded her, keeping a straight face but his eyes said otherwise. Yumemi let a yawn, now sitting up.

"It's no fun. I love my friends dearly but they've been overprotective since you left a week ago," Yumemi stated.

"No doubt, Ichiko was by your side every minute," Munto chuckled, moving his other hand down to her swollen stomach.

"How is our little one doing?" He rubbed it, kissing the top of her large bump.

"Very active today. Slight pain here and there. I believe this one will have his father's fists," she giggled.

"How do you know if it's a boy? It coulf be a girl with her mother's beauty," Munto raised an eyebrow.

"You just want girl beside me to spoil with," Yumemi's eyes crinkled in mirth.

"I didn't say no such thing." Yumemi couldn't help but laugh at his stubbornness.

"But you're implying it," she laugh but let out a hiss as she felt pain in her lower back. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Lets get you back to our room and I'll get Shuza to relieve some of the pain, ok?" Lifting her up onto her feet, he slowly led her up the path and away from the cherry blossom tree. For a moment he told he heard it talk but he has important matters to take care of at this very moment.

* * *

They were swarm by their friends once they made it into the palace. Yumemi tighten her grip around his forearm, feeling her legs go weak.

"Give her room!" Munto barked, noticing her pain.

"Where's Siele?" He asked, moving his arms around his pregnant wife and lifting her up. She let out a soft whimper as she felt pain go through her body again. Siele is the royal midwife who personally handle the birth of Kazuya and Suzume's daughter, Usagi two years ago when Suzume came to visit even though she wasn't suppose to.

"She's waiting in your bedroom with a couple of her pupils along with Shuza, Lord Munto," Toche answered.

"Good," with that, he left them. Yumemi didn't know what was going on expect feeling Munto's warmth being replace to something soft. _Munto, don't leave me!_ Lifting her hand up, she felt large hands clasp here's.

"I'm here," he gave her a chaste kiss. "Who knew this little one wanted to meet me so bad."

Yumemi gave him a weak smile, clutching his hand tighter. She could see Siele and Shuza in the corner of her eye.

"It's time," Siele stated simply, to the royal couple.

* * *

Munto watch as she sleep, her chest rising and falling, her hair was matted with sweat but that didn't matter. She was as beautiful as the day he met her. The moon was high in the sky, casting its light through the open window. Kissing his wife's brow, he turn his attention to the small bundle in his arms. He was sure the Outsider they once knew would have been proud.

"Gass, you really wanted to see me that bad, huh?" Munto watched as his newborn son sleep. It was a difficult birth, since Yumemi wasn't a Heavenly Being and the child carries his blood made it a difficult pregnancy for her. It lasted until the high sun was replace by the waning moon. For a minute, they began to fear their son wasn't breathing but with a little coxing from Siele, the baby began to wail. His wail brought relief to his parents.

Sensing he was being watch, he turn to look at his very wide away wife.

"He got you wrap around his little finger," she moved closer to them slowly, since she is recovering from giving birth. Soon after Gass let out his first cry, Yumemi'a spirit began to ebb. The complication of the birth was too much for her body to handle and it took all of Munto's willpower to keep her alive. He was near hysteria when he felt her skin go cold to his touch. With Shuza's guidance, Yumemi's spirit came back in full force.

"I want to show him the cherry blossom tree tomorrow." Munto could only shook his head in disbelief.

"You got to take care of yourself first. We'll take him once you're clear to move around, ok?"

"Ok," Yumemi kissed her son's forehead before snuggling closer to her husband.

"Yumemi?" he asked.

"Hm?" She looked up as he capture her lips in a kiss.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
